


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Too Late

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [15]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bad Luck, Depression, M/M, Suicide, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kingsman: bad luck relies on absolutely perfect timing. Any paired."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Too Late

Eggsy couldn’t do it. 

One year ago to the day…he’d lost his beloved Harry Hart. He’d tried to get over him. He’d been fine at first, high off the success of V-Day and thinking he could conquer the world in the name of Harry Hart.

But everywhere he went…all he saw was Harry.

Harry with a bloodied face,  _“I’ll sort this when I get back…”_

Harry pointing at him,  _“You did this.”_

Harry missing half his skull,  _“Join me.”_

Eggsy staggered through the graveyard, a near empty bottle of gin in one hand…standard-issues Kingsman handgun in the other. Tears streamed down his face as he staggered his way through the graveyard to the smooth stone he knew well.

A smooth, glassy, black stone with gold lettering: **Harry “Galahad” Hart.**

Eggsy hit his knees, mussing his suit up in the damp grass as he stared at the gravestone. “I can’t do this, H-Harry.” Eggsy shook his head, “Y-you promised to come back…you promised to fix it!” Eggsy tilted the bottle to his lips, choking down the remainder of the bottle and tossing it away with a gasping sob.

“I’m sorry, Harry…I’m sorry…I can’t…” Eggsy sniffed, slowly pressing the barrel of the handgun to his temple as he stared at the gravestone. “I’m coming…I’ll be there soon, Harry…”

* * *

Harry Hart stepped from the back of the Kingsman cab just in time to hear the gunshot fading into the distance. 

He wasn’t dead.

Disfigured, yes, dead…not so much. He’d been in critical condition…his status had been kept secret from everyone. Even Merlin.

He’d arrived against his doctor’s wishes, though, when he heard news filter in about Eggsy. He’d gone to Merlin, who had been startled to see him alive, and then rushed to the graveyard…

“No…” Harry breathed as he staggered up the row towards his own gravestone. 

Laid out on the grass before it was Eggsy’s prone from. His eyes wide and glassy…blood pooling around his cooling form. Harry hit his knees, grasping the lifeless body with a horrible wrenching sob. 

Behind him, he could hear footsteps.

Merlin. “Christ.”

“I was too late…” Harry clutched Eggsy’s body, feeling the body cooling in his arms, feeling the shattering of his heart, “I’m always too, damn, late!”


End file.
